


Hair Color

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blonde hair on Ray... Joel doesn't know if it's a turn on, or a turn off. And just the thought of it doesn't make Ray happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Color

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me two days.. huh.

"You lost! You know what you have to do!" Michael laughed, smirking. It could be counted as easy, the bet. It was whoever could 100% Peggle 2, and both Gavin and Michael topped it off at the same time, during work when they were trying to finish. Now, for the consequence. 

 

Dying Ray's black/brown hair blond.

 

It was dreaded, him locking himself in his bathroom, ordering Tina to do it. The process was boring too, having to wait for nearly an hour.

 

"I'm surprised you agreed to this bet," Tina chuckled, half leaning half sitting on the bathroom counter, smirking slyly at Ray -who was perched on the edge of the bathtub-.

 

"I thought I would win! But nooo! Gavin and Michael just had to beat me in the office!" Ray threw his hands up. "I left it at home! So I couldn't play, and now this!" He didn't think it was funny, but Tina thought otherwise. Laughing at the unfortunate other, who would have to either re-dye his hair, deal with the blonde hair, or shave his head.

 

"Hey, you know what?" Tina finally said after she stopped laughing. Ray just glared up at her, unamused. "We could shave your head into that douche cut you had a few months ago, blonde hair plus douche cut. You'd be the ultimate douche."

 

Ray, he admitted, had to laugh. "Ultra-Douche!" He joked, rubbing his palm against his forehead. The laughs were loud between both of them, echoing around the small, tiled room. When the last laugh silenced, no one spoke.

 

"Ya know, how's Joel going to react to this?" Tina finally whispered, barely heard.

 

'That's what I forgot' Ray's eyes went wide.

 

"You forgot, didn't you?" It was like she could read his mind. He nodded, reluctantly. Another round of giggles came from her, of course.

 

"We'll just have to find out, now won't we?"

 

 

_________

 

 

Ray walked into the office the next day, his hood up, along with a beanie. He planned to hide the blonde locks as much as possible until they were gone. But of course, no matter what, the dyed hair would be held over him by both the guys, the rest of the RT workers, and the fans. Many a fan art/fics would come from this.

 

Michael was the first to notice that he had a beanie and hood up.

 

"Ray!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone. "Why don't you show us the new look?" Teasing, obviously. Before he even had a chance to lift a hand, his hood was shoved down, beanie pulled away. He braced himself for the laughter and mockery.

 

"Bloody hell! Ray you look ridiculous!" Gavin squawked, starting to laugh. As the teasing filled his ears, Ray shrunk into his chair, not even trying to swipe his beanie that Michael had pulled off of his head.

 

"This is gold!" Jack was cracking up. The self-consciousness he had since the start of high school -and tried to hide behind walls he built up- was seeping out. Of course, it came back a few times over the years since he's been out of high school, but he had kept it under wraps for a while. Blocking out the teasing, he got up from his desk and practically shot out of the room. He fumbled to keep his hood up, the echos of their laughter heard a distance away.

 

The bathroom was open, luckily, and Ray took refuge in there. All that he could see was his ugly, blonde hair reflected in the mirror. It didn't match with him at all. He stood out, just like he did in high school. A choked sob echoed around the empty room, the demons he hid behind the walls he built up inside starting to seep through the cracks.

 

It hurt, the demons starting to pester him, saying things about how he looked. About his clothes, his weight, his glasses, and of course, the hair.

 

A knock on the door interrupted Ray's dark thoughts in his head, the demons that surrounded him sucking into nothing, like they were being sucked into an invisible vacuum.

 

"Ray?" The voice was familiar. Joel. "Geoff texted me saying that you ran off again..." Only Geoff and Joel knew what happened in high school, and they tried to not set it off again. Geoff, in fact, didn't laugh when he saw Ray's blonde hair.

 

"I-I'm here," He said softly, hands gripping the rim of the white, ceramic sink.

 

"Can I come in?" Joel's voice was soft, sweet, caring. Before he could even respond, the door cracked open, Joel's sweet face popping up, he could be seen in the mirror's reflection. But the small smiled washed from his face when he saw the state his boyfriend was in.

 

Red eyes, shaky legs, the blonde hair. The older man's eyes widened, rushing in to hold his lover close. The door shut with a soft click, echoing around the room for a minute.

 

"So that's what had to be done... For losing the bet..." Joel whispered in the Puerto Rican's ear.

 

"It's hideous, isn't it?" The shaky man in Joel's arms whimpered.

 

"No, no, it's not," Joel shushed him. "It doesn't fit you, but it's not hideous." Silence fell over them as Joel slightly rocked on his heels.

 

"Do you like it?" Ray questioned, words jutting into the silence a few minutes later.

 

"Er- Y-Yeah." Ray's lover stuttered.

 

"You hesitated!" Shoving his way out of his lover's arms, he was yelling. "You hate it! I look horrible!"

 

"No!" The thoughts were cut off with denial. "I like it, it's just going to take some getting used to... because I'm going to miss my lovely dark haired Ray."

 

"I'm not going to be lovely anymore, am I?"

 

"No! That's not true. You will always be lovely, even better than that."

 

Silence fell again, Ray worming his way into Joel's comforting embrace. A small kiss was placed onto his forehead, right below his hair line.

 

"Ready to go back?"

 

Ray's glossy eyes looked up from his boyfriend's chest, their eyes meeting.

 

"Do I have to?"

 

"Yeah, you have to. You'll be fine though, Geoff texted me saying that he'd tell the guys not to mess with you anymore."

 

"Promise? Kiss promise?"

 

"Kiss promise."

 

Their lips were connected in an instant, together for a minute before pulled apart at a knock on the door.

 

"You fucks better be done in a minute, people gotta piss!" It was Gus, and he was obviously impatient. They both laughed, Ray's self-consciousness being sucked back by an invisible vacuum, now hidden behind the walls.

 

"Come on, we've got work to do." Joel gripped Ray's hand tightly, smiling warmly.

 

"Yeah, we do."

 

The two left the bathroom, hopefully not having to take refuge in there for a long time.


End file.
